This invention relates to golf balls, and more particularly, to a golf ball with dimples having an elliptical cross section.
In the past, many different designs of dimple cross sectional geometry have been utilized in an attempt to achieve optimum aerodynamic performance of a golf ball. Most of these designs were developed using a single radius to produce the cross sectional geometry desired. The cross section of a single radius dimple is an arc of a circle. From these single radius designs, a search for optimum aerodynamic performance was constrained to one or more of the following three variables: dimple depth, dimple volume, and dimple aspect ratio (dimple depth/dimple diameter). None of these schemes takes into consideration the edge break angle between the tangent line to the ball radius and the tangent to the dimple curve at the point where the ball radius and dimple curve intersect. This break angle is crucial in dictating the aerodynamic performance of the golf ball.